ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Proton
How Blue Proton joined the Tourney Tiffany Burton and Sergio Centeno were working on another episode of The Kidsongs Television Show, until their fun was stopped by Diamond. They ran off to the Smash Bros. Tourney, and Tiffany Burton signed up as Blue Proton. Sergio signed up too, as Black Proton. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock the Blue Proton: *Play 1163 Versus Mode matches. *Using Cao Cao, win one final battle in Smash Run. Players can avoid having to fight her in both games by purchasing her at the Smash Store for 500 coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Black Star Shenron. For both requirements, the player will have to fight the Blue Proton at The School. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Blue Proton, but she really prefers to be Tiffany Burton!" She will be seen right of Olimar, left of Ike, above Marth, and on the very top of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her hookswords crossed. After the announcer calls her name The Blue Proton jumps into the air swinging her hookswords then lands close to the camera saying "It was fierce at the arcade games!". Special Attacks Hooksword Stab (Neutral) The Blue Proton stabs her opponent with her hookswords. Hooksword Slam (Side) The Blue Proton slams one of her hookswords down, then the other, damaging anyone too close. Aether (Up) The Blue Proton throws her hookswords into the air, then she catches them while jumping and then slams herself down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Counter (Down) The Blue Proton crosses her arms, and if she is damaged, she will swing her hookswords at the opponent like a baseball bat. Hooksword Maelstrom (Hyper Smash) The Blue Proton poses on one leg, then uses her kusarigama to spin in front of herself and suck opponents. If she makes contact, she then kicks the opponent before cutting away at the target in an auto combo, ending with a jumping spin slash that sends opponents flying. Blue Proton Finale (Final Smash) The Blue Proton does a kick to her opponent's stomach. Should she connect, the Blue Proton will hold the head of the opponent, pierce one of her hookswords into the heart, and yank it out, leaving the opponent dead with a life lost from the stock. Victory Animations #The Blue Proton detransforms into Tiffany Burton and salutes saying "Our next video is a lot of fun. It's easy to learn.". #*The Blue Proton detransforms into Tiffany Burton and salutes saying "Wrong, Alisa! Wrong! Under section 37B of the Kidsongs Kids contract, it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void if - and you can read it for yourself in that photostatic copy.", (Alisa victories only) #The Blue Proton swings her hookswords a few times and points them to the player as she says "Our next video stars some very talented Kidsongs Kids.". #*The Blue Proton swings her hookswords a few times and points them to the player as she says "How can you do a thing like this?! Build up the Kidsongs Kids' hopes and then smash all their dreams to pieces?! YOU'RE AN INHUMAN MONSTER!". (Diamond victories only) #The Blue Proton cuts her opponent, making it appear as though nothing happened, but then a cut appears making the opponent scream his/her Star KO scream while the Blue Proton says "Are you feeling happy today? Good!". On-Screen Appearance Tiffany Burton transforms into Blue Proton then says "All of us here in this studio love to get up and sing and dance!". Special Quotes *Our next video shows how nice it is when older kids spend time with they're brothers and sisters. (When fighting Alisa or Diamond) *Just because my name is Blue Proton, doesn't mean I wear blue or anything... (When fighting Cao Cao) *As long as the director is John Woo. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *When the Blue Proton defeats either Alisa Bosconovitch or Diamond, she uses modified quotes from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The former makes her use one of Willy Wonka's lines, and the latter makes her use one of Grandpa Joe's lines. *The Blue Proton shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Rachel Alucard and Phosphora. *As Tiffany Burton, the Blue Proton makes a cameo appearance in Yoshi's FMV opening snoring under the Super Happy Tree. *Tiffany Burton's default rival is Diamond. Tiffany Burton's second rival is also Diamond. Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Female characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters